Lion love
by Thewritter1996
Summary: A request pairing of Lancel Myrcella


**Lion love**

Lancel Lannister was in his small cottage away from troubles. He had found a beautiful girl named Myrcella. However what Lancel didn't realise was Myrcella was Cersei's daughter.

Lancel was her second cousion twice removed. It was good because the two enjoyed the other's company. Lancel watched her walk to the kitchen to make a snack. He smiled as she was so innocent. Lancel was a year older than she was but that didn't bother the pair.

Myrcella smiled as she made a cheese sandwhich. She asked if Lancel wanted anything he called out to throw him in a packet of crisps. She tossed in a pack of cheese and onion crisps. That was fine for him. Myrcella then walked out.

She asked if he would be up for meeting her family. Lancel said sure but was nervous. Myrcella pecked him on the cheek. Lancel blushed not used to affection since his foster parents never showed any. Lancel told Myrcella he was lost from his real parents at age 2. They never found him. He also searched but never found them.

Myrcella said that was sad but she said as long as he had parents she would help find them. Myrcella also said he was so good so he got a reward. She slipped his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. Myrcella then teased his limp member until he grew hard. She then bobbed her head up and down. Lancel moaned he was not used to doing things like this.

Myrcella was enjoying pleasuring him. He was a kind man not anyone who forced her to do anything bad. Myrcella finished her blowjob swallowing his hot sticky load. She then asked if he would wait a couple weeks before meeting her family.

He said that would be better for him. Myrcella then went to actually let Lancel have his way. The shy boy asked if she was okay and did she want him to go for any method of protection.

Myrcella went and took birth control. She then pushed Lancel down and threw her jeans and panties off. She also removed her top to allow her c cup breasts out. She rode Lancel hard causing a moan of pleasure to escape him. She moaned herself as she made his balls smack against her. Lancel and Myrcella soon let their loads explode.

It was a good night for the two. However they needed to keep this part of their relationship secret. Myrcella was meant to be a good shy girl and only willing to bed the man she would take for a husband.

 **Two weeks later**

Lancel suggested taking Myrcella's family out for dinner. He knew a decent resturant that did a variety of meals and would be a nice public venue to introduce himself.

Myrcella said to wear respectable clothes. She found him a nice blue shirt and nice jeans with loafers. Lancel was nervous as he never met a girl's parents before. Or never had a girlfriend so couldn't meet the parents.

Lancel went with Myrcella to the place. Robert, Cersei and Tommen went to meet the boy who was taking so much time with Myrcella. Joffrey went to find his girlfriend and spend time away. He and Myrcella never got along and constantly argued.

Tommen was a sweet young boy but loved his family. Cersei was not happy to meet her daughter's boyfriend and Robert vowed he would destroy anyone who tried to make his daughter un pure.

Lancel and Myrcella walked in to find Robert and Cersei reading the menu. Tommen was on his phone. Myrcella walked over to them.

She loved her family and they kissed her cheeks. Lancel was a bit shy but met and shook Robert's hand firmly. Politly kissed Cersei's hand not knowing it was his cousion. Also talking with Tommen about school.

It was a good evening. Cersei bought up Lancel's parents. He told the story of how they were seperated when he was three and he was bounced around care homes.

Robert said it was terrible and he hoped Lancel would meet his parent's someday. Cersei recalled her uncle loosing a son in tragic circumstances and thought the events could be connected.

Later that evening Cersei went to tell her family what happened. They should meet Lancel as Myrcella was their flesh and blood too. It would proove a bigger meeting than anyone could anticipate.

Lancel was with Myrcella at his home once more. She said that the evening went well. Lancel said he wished he knew his family to introduce them to his girlfriend.

She said one day they would meet his family. The two fell asleep a short time later.


End file.
